The Girlfriend Graph
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: The night before that day was almost perfect. Until Gin's break-up with Ahiko turns into a very interesting math project. R&R! ONE-SHOT


**Discclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire in anyway, for it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. Which means I sadly, don't own Gin ... damn ...**

_A fresh new year at Youkai Academy. A time for seeing old friends, meeting new ones, and seeing old enemies. For some, they had another year or two left. For Gin, this was his last._

_Which meant he had more ex-girlfriends than he could count. But why should Gin care?_

_Because one, sad, cocky, attempted-joke nearly got him killed._

It was a cold, rainy night in April. It was thunder and lightening. The lone wolf recalled a night like this once. It was when we had had one of his last fights with other students and when San stopped him. Another year without San. How dull and empty it all seemed now. All the excitment about a new year was gone.

Missing San was only part of his problem. He still had that dreaded math assignment due tommorow. Gin hated math with a passion, but he especially hated graphing. Pie graphs, pictographs, bar graphs, you name it - he hated them all.

The assignment was to choose something that could be represented in a circle graph and a bar graph, and they had to find the average of what they were graphing. Fairly easy for math, but where the hell was Gin supposed to find something that fit all that criteria? By tommorow.

_Math just sucks_, he though,_ And when the hell am I going to use this in real life? I'm going to be working for a newspaper. Last time I checked, that was the only thing math-free._

Just then, the doorbell to his apartment rang. He was relieved - Finally! Something to get his mind off that damned assignment. He nealy skipped to the door with joy. But as he opened it, his smirk melted off his face and he nearly groaned.

It was his girlfriend, Akiha.

Now, Akiha was a nice girl. She was blonde, blue-eyed, timid, athletic, a good student, and liked to volunteer. The problem? She was _extremely _clingy.

" Hey, Gin!" she said with a grin.

" Hey," he mumbled.

" So, Gin, I was wondering if-" she started to say in that bright and bubbly voice of hers.

" Before you finish that though, Akiha, there's something I need to say," he said quickly before she got on one of her 'date idea' rants.

" Yep! What is it?" she asked with curious eyes.

" I think we should see other people. You know, expand our horizons, see what's out there?" he said in a bored voice. He was used to breaking up with girls so this really wasn't an issue.

" Ha! That's a funny joke, Gin!" she laughed," As I was saying, they have this new thing on the campus-"

" Akiha, I'm serious," he said.

Akiha looked generally, well, pissed off. " B-but you've gotta be joking! I slept with you!"

Gin just shrugged his shoulders and said," Did you seriously think we'd last?"

" Yes! Because you said you loved me!" she nearly shouted.

" I say that to every girl," he replied before Akiha ran off sobbing. _Well, that was overdramatic,_ he thought,_ Just like the last twelve break-ups this year._

As thunder cracked, Gin found out what to do his graphing project on.

**_|ROSARIO+VAMPIRE|_**

After a long night of nothing but math, Gin walked into his math class holding several large, covered graphs in his hands. As he walked into the room, he was greeted with death glares from Akiha's friends and a hallowed hiss from Akiha. He rolled his eyes.

_Note to self: don't date a werecat. Too pissy, _he thought.

Gin was one of the first (and last) people to present that fateful day. The poor fool had no clue ...

After he had set up his charts he turned around and said," Now, before I present I must say that this project had its struggles. The idea for it came last night after I broke up with Ahiko." This earned him another murderous hiss from said ex-girlfriend.

" So, my topic for my charts is ..." he said before unveiling the grand masterpiece," is my ex-girlfriends."

The poor fool should have had a clue ...

" Now, this is just a sample of ten out of many and it's chosen from random. The bar graph on my right, has the girlfriends' names at the bottom and the number of days the relationship is at the side. For example, Ami only lasted ... hm, let's see, about three days, but that was mainly for sex. Another example is Yumi lasted about two weeks, but that was a genuinley alright relationship. Could have been better if she didn't obsess over baseball so much."

The poor fool should have noticed the deliberative _snaps_ of pencils snapping into two ...

" The other girls I'll mention are Asuka, which lasted a month. Pretty impressive, considering she had way too much acne. There's Saki, who only lasted a week because of her temper, and there's also Mizuki who only lasted two days. She stunk like fish! The triplets, Nao, Ringo, and Asako lasted about three weeks. Would've been cut short, but I thought I'd be generous and give them some happiness. Misako only lasted about a week, she was so jealous and possesive! Miho was alright, but she was too scary. She only lasted about a week and a half. "

The poor fool should have noticed the angry aura ...

" The circle graph, over here," Gin said, gesturing to his left," Represents the percentage of the ten girls that were only after some lovin' from your one and only, Ginei Morioka. As you can see, seventy-seven point twenty- two percent were after just that. Tsk, tsk, ladies! And remember, these are just a small percentage of ex-girlfriends!"

The poor fool should have noticed some of his female classmates starting to change into their true forms ...

" In my highschool years, I have calculated that the average of girlfriends I get over the year is about thirty-six point fifty-four percent. This is just an average, mind you. The break up rate is about seven point four days."

The poor fool should have noticed the eerily scary silence after he stopped speaking ...

" What? No applause?" Gin laughed before abruptley stopping.

The poor fool finally noticed ...

Gin finally noticed that every single girl he mentioned in his project ... was in this class.

There was Ami, with her fiery orange hair and freckles. There was Yumi, quaking with fury in her chair and her green hair starting to slither. There was Asuka, who's acne had vanished from her pale skin and whose eyes started to change from pink to crimson. Over there was Mizuki, whose skin started to turn scaley and whose hair started to grow even longer. Saki, whose blonde hair started to glow along with her purple eyes, until they turned white. Nao, Ringo, and Asako looked indentical as rage controlled them. Misako gave Gin a death glare and as she did so he was nearly knocked unconscious. Miho sat there, glaring, as the surrounding area started to turn to ice.

" Shit ..."

" YOU USED US AS GRAPHING MATERIAL?" they all screeched in unison.

" It's no my fault you couldn't stay away with me," Gin said with a smirk, which quickly turned into a grimace.

" Hey girls," Ahiko said, smirking," Let me finish him off when your done with him, 'kay?"

" If there's anything left for you to finish," Ami hissed, her orange hair turning into fire.

On that note, Gin bolted out the door, Ami, Yumi, Asuka, Mizuki, Saki, Nao, Ringo, Asako, Misako, and Miho on his heels.

" YOU BETTER RUN, GINEI MORIOKA!" The girls screeched as they chased him down.

" My turn!" Ahiko said in a cheery voice, as she approached the front of the room where Gin had been standing moments ago. She swatted Gin's charts out of the way and held up her's. She faced the class with a smile.

" I did my graphing projects on Gin's mortality rate!"

**|ROSARIO+VAMPIRE|**

**This idea literally came out of no where! I think it's because I was trying to figure out the average of how much money I spent on Christmas. LOL.**

**Aw, poor Gin ... don't worry, he doesn't die! I'm not that cruel ... kukuku ...**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I spent a whole two hours writing!**


End file.
